Stealing a Kiss
by christmasrose
Summary: Germany and Italy do homework together, and romance is implied. Gakuen AU, genderbend, yuri , oneshot.


**Well, this is the first thing I've posted on in a LONG time, my first Hetalia fanfiction, and the first on my new account (please don't ask about my old account, long story short, I wrote a lot of weird crap when I was younger). This is genderbent, so it's yuri. The names I used are Luise and Feliciana. The name Luise is related to the name Ludwig, and I couldn't find a better name. This was inspired by a sketch I drew earlier that may or may not end up on DA eventually. By the way, they're both about sixteen, I think...  
**

**Anyways, please read and review!**

* * *

"Ve~ I'm so glad Luise is helping me study!"

"Yeah, come on. We'll miss the bus."

"Ve~"

The two girls walked swiftly through the school's halls, the German simply walked quickly, and the Italian bouncing along. It had been her locker they had to go to, as Luise, ever efficient, had already been ready. Feliciana usually took her time, and usually walked home, but Luise's house was farther away.

They boarded Luise's bus, and there were no empty seats. They would have to sit seperately. Luise sighed angrily; why did Feliciana have to be so clueless about time? Immediately a small, terrified younger boy moved out of his seat.

"Sorry-" It was useless. Luise was simply an intimidating person. Although not particularly tall, she almost constantly appeared to be pissed off, and had the build of a person who had been overweight as a child and then began working out as a teen. She weighed more than most of the boys, and although slightly chubby, could kick their asses from there to kingdom come.

"Thanks," she said, nodding curtly at the freshman. He only looked up at her, still terrified. She sighed wearily and sat down. Feliciana immediately followed; at least she wasn't scared. With her closest friend next to her, she relaxed somewhat after the tiring day of school, AKA "putting up with idiots while trying to get an education".

Feliciana was more than a friend to her. She would never admit it, but she was secretly in love with the smaller girl. She was disappointed that Feliciana was still immature as far as romance was concered - flirting for fun occasionally, but not even slightly interested in relationships, or sex, or anything. Sometimes she wondered if the Italian was the lucky one, to be so naive and innocent.

"Luise? Are you asleep?"

"What? Sorry." She grimaced. How could she have done that?

"Luise looks scary!"

The German facepalmed.

When they arrived, Feliciana ran up ahead of Luise. When Luise reached her room, she found that Feliciana was stripping. "It's not time for a siesta yet!" she scolded, averting her eyes; she couldn't help blushing. "And put on some clothes!"

"But Luise~, we're both girls!"

"You should still wear clothes when others are around!"

Luise began looking around for suitable clothes. Of course, there was something from another siesta: some very short shorts and a t-shirt from Japan. Their Japanese friend Kiku, a shy otaku girl, had given it to her. It said sideways, "DIARRHOEA: feces are discharged from the bowels frequently and in liquid form." After she learned English, Kiku was greatly amused by Engrish shirts and signs.

The larger girl tossed the clothes over, saying, "If you don't want to wear the school uniform, at least wear this, please." After facing away for what seemed like ten minutes, Feliciana called, "Okay, I'm dressed."

"Let's start working on the homework now." They had somehow ended up with Biology together, and as such, both had homework. Luise somehow dragged the Italian through the assignment, and said Italian, she knew, would request a siesta.

She was proven right. "Luise, can we take a break now?"

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

"Why is Luise always so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"But you always do that, and you never smile. I think you need to eat more pasta, ve!~"

"Maybe later you can stay for dinner, and we can cook pasta."

"Okay! Pasta is so delicious! Alfredo sauce is good, but marinara is soooo good too! As for noodles..."

Luise's mind began to wander without her consent, but she didn't notice. Why was Feliciano so beautiful? She found her eyes wandering over the smaller girls slender, tanned legs, and over the simple t-shirt that hugged her curves just right, strangely enough. Her eyes were usually closed, but when open, were the most beautiful shade of brown, like her hair. And that one curl... well, several years ago she had figured out what it was. Sometimes she longed to tug it. She would never admit it, but she was into some kinky stuff.

"Why is Luise blushing? I was only talking abou-"

The German brought her lips crashing into Feliciana's. She couldn't help it.

Oh crap. She was kissing her best friend. A girl. A girl who wasn't into dating. And they had been kissing for several seconds. She leaned back, blushing, watching Feliciana's face carefully.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." She looked down in shame. She had acted on impulse, been weak, and at Feliciana's expense.

"Ve!~ That was nice!" Feliciana had enjoyed the kiss?

"You're not disgusted?"

"No, I love Luise!"

As a friend, or _that_ way, the way socially forbidden to those of the same sex? she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself being kissed back.

* * *

**Interpret the ending as you wish. Please review...  
**


End file.
